compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Complinoids
A Complinoid is a general term describing fully sapient Compliens able to communicate with one another through means of language or art. Their intelligence has lead to them having a profound impact on the generalized Complien universe. There are five main species of Complinoid on Complanet, as well as several other groups of fully sapient Compliens that do not interact with greater Complinoid society. The five main species evolved independently, but their communication and collaboration across the races has lead to advancements in science, culture, and civilization. Each species of Complinoid specializes in five different elements. When a Complinoid uses a spell of the element they specialize in, that spell gains a 10% damage boost. The Batorius, due to the way that their breeds affect their complixonox, can replace the Plain Element with the element of their breed. Species Batorius Batorius.png|A Batorius of the Normal Wing breed batorius2.png|A Batorius of the Polar Wing breed The Batorius are a somewhat mammalian Complinoid species, known for their thick coat of purple and pink fur, average height (approximately 1.67 meters), large ears, and large, vestigial wings. They generally specialize in the Plain, Martial, Cyber, Passion, and Dream Elements. This species of Complinoid originated in the northwest regions of Complanet, around Suyzuebia, Blaseau, and Akiyfren, with their thick fur protecting them from the cold temperatures those regions are perceptible to. Of the Complinoids, the Batorius are known to have the most variants, with many breeds that have different fur colors and specialize in different elements. Batorius generally have some of the most spread around Complanet due to their adaptability, and of all the known Complinoids, are known to generally show the best skill in reading the emotions of others. As such, many famous historical figures have been Batorius. Baryta Baryta.png|A Baryta Dr. Lori Loirae.png|Dr. Lori Loirae|link=Dr. Lori Loirae The Baryta are lanky, semi-reptilian Complinoids, known to have light purple skin with darker purple stripes, and several nubs on their skin capable of lighting large, spiritual fires. They are slightly tall, averaging at about 1.9 meters, and the protective appendages surrounding their head and back gives the impression of hair. They specialize in the Fire, Light, Dark, Esper, and Spectral Elements. Baryta are said to be the distant relatives of Compliens like Goblick and Salivander, and for large portions of history, Baryta have been cave-dwelling species. Originating in the mountainous countries of central Complanet, such as Gastricion, Cuze, Zuya, Oswaria, Qedal, Usmya, Afrfana, and Smao Sha, Baryta have navigated by means of digging tunnels, while lighting fires to assist with their navigation. Due to living underground, for a long time, Baryta saw very little of the world around them, experiencing awe whenever they were to see the world outside. As a result, many Baryta cultures have been rooted in spirituality throughout the years. Jeligant The Jeligant are Complinoids known for their draping skin, blue coloration, and tall height, averaging at about 2.1 meters. They generally specialize in the Water, Magic, Time, Cosmic, and Frost Elements. This species of Complinoid originated in the southwestern and coastal region of Complanet, including the countries of Oclyfe, Sheisil, Larantha, Soiaca, Eswa, Dalá, Iiines, Aprya, Acrium, and Eshain. Jeligants, having eight eyes, have some of the most keen vision of all the Complinoids, and many of their societies are known to have elaborate architecture and fashion. In addition, most predominantly Jeligant societies have been nocturnal, and their keen vision allowed them to map out the stars with relative ease, meaning that Jeligant cultures close to shore eventually circumnavigated most of Complanet, while Jeligant cultures in landlocked countries became proficient in astrology. In modern times, Jeligant studies have become important in the basis of space travel. Napente Napente.png|A Napente The Napente are Complinoids known for their squat green bodies, large mouths, and amphibious appearance. They are generally somewhat short, averaging at about 1.35 meters, and specialize in the Earth, Toxic, Flora, Metal, and Life Elements. Napente originated in southern Complanet, including the countries of Pugruydan, Aclein, Flaura, Tusnil, Commukain, Ublington, and Rostobar. Their bulky, amphibious appearance is fit to let them survive in the marshy regions of southern Complanet, and generally, they experience very little threat in their lives, allowing their societies to often be social and carefree. The Napente are very resistant to most toxins, meaning that they are still able to thrive in polluted areas, though in the past, certain Napente colonies have been difficult for other Complinoids to inhabit, particularly in Commukain, where their mining industry is particularly present. That being said, their toxic resistance has proven useful for rebuilding society in ravaged areas, as well as winning many drinking contests against the Mogurians. Dedare Dedare.png|A Dedare Dr. Edgar Zeal.png|Dr. Edgar Zeal|link=Dr. Edgar Zeal The Dedare are Complinoids that take the form of a small, crystalline sphere with static patterns inside. Most of their body is incorporeal, with the central "core" serving as their brain being roughly 0.4 meters in diameter, and the rest of their body being formed as an electromagnetic field capable of manipulating objects up to roughly three meters away. They generally specialize in the Air, Void, Nuclear, Volt, and Sound Elements. The Dedare are believed to have originated in eastern Complanet, around Nagthoto, Omestril, Urar, Xiyule, Gaiuso, and Eflistan, and were likely the last of the Complinoids to evolve. That being said, the Dedare are also believed to have been the quickest to build their society, due to their ability to manipulate objects with ease and broadcast thoughts to one another through means of electromagnetic waves. Due to reproducing asexually, there is very little variation in Dedare populations, though Dedare continue to assert their individuality through means of decorating themselves. For a long time, Dedare experienced difficulties integrating into generalized Complinoid populations due to their abnormal appearance and oftentimes technical personalities, causing many to stereotype them as being stoic and unfeeling, but over the past few centuries, many of these societal boundaries have been taken down, allowing them to easily play key roles in Complien societies. Other Complinoids Complinoids that are not part of the main five (Batorius, Baryta, Jeligant, Napente, and Dedare) do not specialize in any elements. They are generally defined by their refusal to interact with the rest of Complanet. Sandwitch Sandwitch.png|A Sandwitch Dustich.png|A Dustich The Sandwitch are a group of Complinoids inhabiting various sandy areas in Comipea and Swoule. They draw power from dust and sand and can wield potent magical abilities. Originally, they were Dustiches, artificial Compliens that consumed dust created for the purpose of housekeeping. However, after some Dustiches escaped into beaches and deserts, the vast amounts of dust-like sand allowed them to grow into Sandwitches. The newly grown Sandwitches went mad with power and began to construct a civilization in the desert, erecting sand castles and sand houses. After several battles between the Sandwitches and their former masters, they reached an agreement to stop the enslavement of Dustiches in return for the Sandwitches' confinement to the desert. Today, their nascent civilization is friendly towards greater Complinoid society and receives many tourists, though they as a people are not at all interested in cultural exchange, preferring instead to explore the limits of sand-based magic. Apocashroom Apocashroom.png|A male Apocashroom Apocashroom fem.png|A female Apocashroom Doomshroom.png|A Doomshroom Destructashroom.png|A Destructashroom The Apocashroom are a species of Complinoid that predates every other Complinoid on Complanet. While the Batorius and Baryta were still hunting and gathering, Apocashrooms had already invented microscopes, gunpowder, and two-point perspectives. However, they did not leave their home continent of Bertyllia, which quickly became their downfall. Recently, they have re-emerged back into Bertyllia, which had been colonized by a cult of Jeligant in the Apocashrooms' absence. Though armed, belligerent, and well-numbered, the Apocashrooms have reluctantly stayed their hands from aggressing their neighbors due to the destruction it would bring to both parties. Solupire Solupire.png|A Solupire Solarandos.png|A Solarandos Soluria.png|A Soluria The Solupirus family, consisting of Solupire, Solarandos, Soudroz, and Soluria, is native to the Bigast Desert of Dornae. They are just as intelligent as the other races of Complanet, but are reluctant to collaborate with others, resulting in a fragmented, nomadic, low-tech social structure that has persisted for millions of years. Solupires and their growths feed on the serugasium of other creatures, preferring more sapient victims. This makes them very dangerous to other Complinoids, though advances in civilization and technology have largely blunted their metaphorical talons (and literal ones, in some cases). Category:Compliens Category:Complinoids Category:Content Category:Pages with broken file links